The great devourer The guardsmens last stand
by Writer of Sirius
Summary: This is a short experimental story. Please leave some comentary and advice for better storys in the future. Thank you and enjoy.


"Sergeant madrid to segementum! We are black on ammo and we are down fifty percent! We are down to what is left in our weapons!" vox segreant madrid screams into the comms.

"Copy that we are sending valkaries to retrieve you. Mission is aborted due to high cassualties" segmentum replies.

"Ignor that vox! Hold the line guardsman or you shame the Emporer with your retreat!" a commissar yells.

The tyranid swarms of leviathan tear through the guardsmen like tissue. Without armour or numbers the soldiers are helpless as the swarm rips them apart.

"Commissar stand down! There is nothing more we can do, the swarm is about to close the gap and we will be cut off from the imperium!" segmentum radios.

"Fine disgrace the emporer. I will see ultima segmentum dishonors all of you for cowardice!" the commissar yells.

The guardsman named paracles is alone and short on las ammo. His only clip and a bayonette are all thats left. Earlier his mission was too infiltrate a tyranid hive and steal the genes of the swarm for a bio plauge. But the mission went south horribly quick. Running through the trenches with the swarm carving a path through all around him. Paracles makes his way through the dark to a post. He loads up on clips from fallen soldiers as he goes. Then he comes to a corner. A lone gaunt was sitting around the bend sniffing a dead man. Paracles reached out and gently brushed the creatures head. He puts his laspistol to its head and fires. The gaunt was dead. Next he entered a command bunker. He picked up vox from command calling for full retreat. It was now or never and home was a valkarie ride away. But there were a million. Nids in the way and he was alone.

There was a sound like a scream. The bunker exploded and a carnifex walked through sniffing the remains. Paracles climbed on the great beasts back and fired into its exposed neck until the carnifex died. But it wasnt alone. Rippers poured out and began climbing the great creature. Using his gun as a melee weapon, paracles swatted the rippers aside. But they were closing in and there were to many to stop. One snatched his shoulder and tore into it. He screamed as he grabbed the creature and stabbed it. The rippers began to pile on. More and more were burrying him in teeth and pain.

Suddenly the rippers were thrown off by searing heat. A squad of guardsmen with a heavy flamer saved his life. The squad picked him up and helped him to his feet.

"Where is your squad?" a sergeant asks

"Dead, the tyranids ate them all." paracles says with minor pain.

"We are leaving for the bastion. We will be safe there. Segmentum is sending down valkaries to pick us up." the sergeant says.

"Understood." paracles says as he collects his gear.

The group rush through blood soaked streets and buildings. Fighting the tyranids as they fall back towards the bastion. But they are faced with grim horror.

The valkarie pad is choked with dead and dying guardsmen. Many more are trying to hold the line against terrible odds. The valkaries are landing but they arent taking men until all the wounded are out of the way. The sawrm was so numerous that even shots that miss intended targets still hit a tyranid or two. The nids were forming ramps right over trenches and baricades with thier own dead to increase movement efficientcy.

The guardsmen were outnumbered and they couldnt hold for long. Paracles fired his weapon till it ran dry. He looked at the swarm and held his bayonette out. The puny knife would do little against the hoard. Like army ants the tyranids devoured all they touched. Paracles stared into the eyes of the swarm encrouching on him. Before the swarm could kill him. He is saved by blinding light, thunder and a blast of fire. A space marine from the ultra marines came from the fires and struck into the swarm. Paracles ran. taking the chance to escape. The lone space marine was no match for the swarm. But he valiantly bought time as the creatures surrounded amd dragged him down. The guarsmand heard a most distressing vox.

"The flag ship is hit. No more valkaries can travel. We must leave before the leviathan closes us off!" segmentum calls.

The warship was burning as she turned to high orbit.

"To any surviving guardsmen. You will all have given your lives to the emporer. For that we thank you." the vox says one last time." exterminatus commencing."

Paracles looks at the ship. It drops a massive warhead into the planet. He watched fire amd brimstone fly at him with all speed. He looks into the fire and sees the blessed emporer of man. He smiles and is obliterated instantly.


End file.
